Orbit Smurf (Empath stories)
"I don't just see the future, I smurf you into the future with my music." Louis Braille "Orbit" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Orbit (originally born as Louis Braille Smurf) is born with an eye condition where sunlight is very painful for him to look at, so he needs to constantly wear dark sunglasses. Fortunately, this is compensated by the fact that he has very good hearing and has an ear for music. Personality Orbit is usually very friendly, but tends to have a mind that drifts off into the clouds fantasizing about the future like Dreamy does. His fantasizing about the future can be found in the lyrics he writes for some of his songs, some of which contain a bit of Schtroumpf as he is a descendant of the Schtroumpf clan. He has an affinity for unusual musical sounds, both artificial and produced by nature. Despite his personality and his style of music, Orbit never smokes or takes any kind of mood-altering substance other than drinking wine. However, he doesn't mind if some Smurfs find his music more interesting to listen to while they are intoxicated with smurfnip. To help ease his worsening eye condition, Orbit takes eyedrops that are made of smurfnip oil extract, which during his travels through time in The Lost Year was substituted with cannabis oil extract. Role Orbit is a musician who is very talented at creating and playing music. His musical instrument of choice is Handy's smurfesizer, which allows him to create all sorts of musical sounds just from a single keyboard. He has worked with Empath and Smurfette to create an album called Ray Of Sunshine, which is an analog to Madonna's 1998 album Ray Of Light. In "Smurfed Behind: The Departure", he has formed a band called A Flock Of Seasmurfs, which is an analog to the 1980s New Wave band A Flock Of Seagulls. In "The Smurf Of Many Colors", Orbit composed and conducted music for the play Joseph And His Amazing Smurficolor Dreamcoat with the Village Smurphony Orchestra. He typically speaks with a mix of French and computer accents, which makes him sound rather odd to his fellow Smurfs. He reads and writes his music lyrics in a language similar to that of Braille, although he has to translate the language into a readable form for everyone else. Orbit sympathizes with Brainy because they both share poor eyesight, and often helps Brainy around the village whenever his friend loses his glasses. Without his own glasses, Orbit uses a walking stick and relies on his other senses such as his hearing and touch to get around. Orbit prefers working in darkness or at night, which as Empath discovered is when he has perfect vision. When not busy composing music, Orbit likes to look at the stars at night, a hobby that he shares with Dreamy. Appearance Orbit usually appears wearing a white Smurf hat with the top part flopping backwards, a green jacket, a white dress shirt, a necktie, a blue pair of pants, white shoes, and a pair of wraparound sunglasses due to the fact that he is very light-sensitive. During the time-traveling period of The Lost Year, Orbit would wear a dark swatch of fabric over his eyes with horizontal slits that enable him to see. Notes *Orbit is named for Madonna's Ray Of Light album producer and collaborator William Orbit. His birth name is based on the real-life person Louis Braille, the inventor of the Braille alphabet for the blind, who was also a church organist. *The character is also based on a Smurfs PVC figure. *His music style is intended to be a mix of various synthesizer-based artists, including Men Without Hats, A Flock Of Seagulls, William Orbit, and Daft Punk. *During his time-traveling in The Lost Year, Orbit wears a dark swatch over his eyes and carries a stick in order to get around due to his eyesight. *Orbit's use of eyedrops mirrors that of his creator for treating glaucoma. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Orbit Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Computer accents Category:French accents Category:Characters with disabilities Category:PVC character imports Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Schtroumpf clan Smurfs Category:Characters with glasses Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers